Closet
by eibbil
Summary: Oneshot. Vamps. Written for the LJ Community Twilightathon prompt: Possessive!Edward with Bella.


When it happened, it happened fast.

One second I was sitting in Biology, pretending to think about the fifth problem on the sheet. The next there was a sudden growl to my left and a rush of wind as I was pulled from my desk and out into the hall.

"Edward? What the hell?"

I looked up into his golden eyes, my own drawn together in confusion.

He blinked then pulled me away again, flashing at vampire speed down the Sciences hallway? and into the cramped confines of a janitor's closet. Ammonia and Comet assaulted my heightened senses and I made a move to leave the room. Edward growled again. This time, my back hit the door he'd slammed shut behind us.

"What has gotten into y—"

I didn't get an answer. I just got his lips on mine in one of the fiercest kisses since I'd become a vampire nearly five years ago. Because I'd never been capable of anything else, I responded to the intensity of his lips with matching fervor until it became less a kiss and more a play for dominance.

I kept expecting the extremity of his affection to lessen.

It didn't.

If anything, my response to his continued mouth assault was ramping him up further. Before I had a chance to register the press of his denim-covered cock to my belly, he had ripped my shirt down the front, shredded my bra, and had his mouth firmly affixed to my breast.

For all his practical inexperience before our first time, Edward had more than made up for that lack of know-how with book study and the inadvertent things he'd seen in the thoughts of others around him. He'd told me once how he'd spent a very uncomfortable ten minutes in a grocery store check out line while the woman in front of him had lurid, and detailed, fantasies about the younger man working the register.

He swore it was the reason he no longer went to the store for Esme.

All of that was swirling in a small part of my brain. The majority of it was trying not to moan out loud at the very wicked things Edward was currently doing to my breasts. Back and forth he went, leaving neither with unequal attention. Lips suckled, tongue flickered and teeth nipped in just the right combinations to have my body writhing beneath his touch. He knew just where to kiss, just when to add pressure to the nibbles and make them bites.

But we were in school. In a closet. And we couldn't...

Ohgod, apparently we could.

My only notice was a soft growl against my breast. Next second, my jeans were a shredded mess on the floor and Edward's long, pianists fingers were skimming up my thigh. My body was almost shuddering against his in anticipation, my unnecessary breath coming in harsh pants now. His mouth had moved up my chest to kiss and lick at my sensitive throat, his angel's voice at my ear crooning to me.

"Do you want me, my Bella?"

I should say no. I should stop this. His fingers were an inch from the juncture of my thighs. Paused there as though he wouldn't move them any further if I said no. His tongue swirled the hollow just below my ear. I moaned. Still he didn't move.

So I reached between us, took his hand and moved it to cover my core. One long finger slid inside me and I hissed my answer through my teeth. "Yessssssssss."

I felt his answering rumble against my cheek as his lips moved to kiss me again, his fingers working their magic on my body. As soon as his thumb found my clit and he swallowed another of my moans with a kiss, my hands started pulling at his clothes. With the same speed and efficiency, I did away with every stitch he wore until it looked as though a Gap bag had been through a shedder. I didn't care. All I cared about was his glass smooth body, the ripple of muscle at his belly, and the velvet hard cock begging for my attention.

It was my turn to swallow the moan when my fingers closed around him. His body jerked once in response, but I didn't let up. For every plunge of his fingers into me, my hand stroked along his length. For every circle of his thumb on my clit, my fingertips caressed his sac. On and on we went, fingers torturing, mouths devouring, bodies pressing together for more.

Then suddenly his fingers left my body. I snarled in response. He chuckled. "Patience."

Not a second later his hands were at my hips, he was lifting me easily, and his cock was buried inside me in one bold thrust.

I had to clamp my lips together to keep from crying out. He barely gave my body a second to accommodate to his. Then he was moving, thrusting, plunging deeper inside my body with every motion. I could tell he was holding back – no doubt an effort to keep us from smashing a dent into the wall, so I matched his thrusts to compensate for it. The sounds we both made were nothing short of feral.

My lips and tongue attached themselves to his neck and shoulder. Licking turned to sucking turned to biting as his body drove into me, drove _me_higher with every thrust. The pressure built inside me, slowly at first but growing exponentially until my eyes had to close against the power of it. I tried to hang on but, as ever, Edward was too much for me to resist. I clutched at him hard, fingers digging into stone skin and my scream of ecstasy lost on his shoulder blade. He followed after one, two, three thrusts deep, his cries swallowed by my lips on a fierce kiss.

Slowly, very slowly we came back to earth. Edward still held me, kept us joined, as if to savor every aftershock that rippled along our bodies.

His soft kisses halted somewhere near my ear. "Should I apologize?"

I laughed softly. "You'd better not."

He chuckled.

"Can I ask what brought this on? Not that I mind," I added on a hasty laugh.

"Some people have very vivid imaginations."

I pulled back, confused. I looked into his amber eyes. "What?"

"The guy. Steve or something, back row of the Bio lab"

"Sean," I corrected. I knew exactly who Edward meant. He was a letch and had, apparently, made his way through nearly every girl in this school. According to Edward and Jasper both, he'd had his eye on me from our first day here last month.

"Whatever. He was. Well. He wasn't paying attention to the lecture."

It was one of those rare times I swore that if he'd been human, he'd have been blushing. "Edward?"

"He was fantasizing about you," he finally admitted. "Very detailed, specific fantasies. Made Newton look like a kindergartener with a crush."

"So you, what? Felt the need to mark your territory?"

He looked down. I tipped his chin back up. We smiled at the same time.

"Something like that."

"I think you've been spending too much time around Jake," I laughed.

He grumbled at that, but didn't deny it. I put a hand to his cheek. "In case you didn't notice, it's not like I minded. Flattering as hell to have my husband go all Captain Caveman on me. There's only one problem."

"What's that?" he asked with a kiss to my nose.

I twisted my head to look at the pool of shredded clothes at our feet. "Unless you want to start a new minimalist fashion trend, we're stuck in here until tonight. Not to mention praying the janitor doesn't need a mop or anything."

Just then a cell phone buzzed from the denim and cotton heap.

We extricated our bodies from each other and sorted through the mess until I found my phone.

_Bag on top shelf. A._

I showed Edward the message and we both looked up at the same time. Sure enough, there was a brown paper bag. Edward pulled it down and we peered into it. Clothes, two sets. One from my closet, one from Edward's. They didn't match exactly what we'd worn that morning, but the colors were close enough.

We dressed quickly, laughing all the while at poor Alice and the vision she must have had to endure, and put the shredded scraps into the bag, meaning to find a trash can as soon as we could.

Alice was waiting for us just outside the janitor's closet.

"You saw this?" I said, linking my arm with hers as Edward and Jasper walked behind us. Jasper was giving Edward a fist bump.

"Of course I did."

"Then why didn't you warn us?"

Alice laughed. "Now why on earth would I have done that?"

I thought about the breathtaking sex in the closet and grinned back. "I owe you one, Alice."

"Damned right you do."


End file.
